


[Podfic] To Timbuktu (And Back Again)

by dodificus



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arkady manages to be a great nuisance, despite never appearing in the story, and Tharkay is thoroughly unsettled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Timbuktu (And Back Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Timbuktu (And Back Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50616) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Length:** 38:31  
 **File Size:** 41.4 MB (mp3)   
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201105052.zip)

Originally posted 18th May 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/311998.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
